campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Astrid Styles
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Astrid Styles Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Mercury Godly Parent Choice 2: Neptune Godly Parent Choice 3: Jupiter Cohort Choice 1: Fifth Cohort Cohort Choice 2: Fourth Cohort Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ''' ---- '''Appearance: Astrid has Emerald Green eyes, Medium Brown Hair, Dimples, Straight white teeth, tan skin and pierced ears (For Earrings and one on top in the right ear). Personality: Astrid is a mischievous girl. She likes pranking people and having fun. She's very sneaky, smart and funny. On your darkest times, she can put a smile on your face. She's also very flirty, like her older half-brother, Harry, but doesn't do anything like kissing. She still has her innocence, though. History: Astrid's mother, Alexandra, is a Daughter of the Greek Goddess, Aphrodite. Alexandra and Astrid's father met in a bar, celebrating Alex's 20th birthday. They immediately clicked and had a certain attraction towards each other. After lots of drinks, Alex was wasted and so was he. They eventually did the deed, thus creating Astrid. The next morning, Alex woke up with a huge headache in her apartment, naked. There was a glass of water, pills, a necklace, a bracelet and a note explaining that the guy was the Roman God, Mercury and that Apollo would come later on to tell her some stuff. Alexandra took the pills and read the note. Later on, Apollo appeared in his Greek Form. He explained how the irresponsible Greek Form of Mercury, Hermes, had knocked her up while he was in his roman form, thus giving Astrid Greek and Roman blood. He also explained that the necklace and bracelet was from Hermes, or Mercury, to the child. Apollo, being the God of Prophecies, had found out that the child would be a girl and told Mercury, so he thought he'd leave his daughter a weapon. Yes, Alexandra was sad that they couldn't see each other again, but nevertheless tried moving on. Key word: tried. She couldn't move on at all. Especially when she was pregnant with HIS child. So, she decided to move to Camp Half-Blood for her entire pregnancy. It was all Chiron, Apollo and Aphrodite's idea. Anyways, the next nine months were hell for Alex, but she had the help of her siblings in the Aphrodite Cabin and the medics of the Apollo Cabin. When the time came for Alex to go into labor, she was in the dining pavilion, burning food for the gods. When she felt her water break and a pain shoot through her lower abdomen, she screamed. In just seconds, Chiron, Apollo, the Aphrodite Kids and The Apollo kids were by her side. Alex screamed out about going into labor, so they took her to the infirmary, where baby Astrid Styles was born six hours later. As Astrid grew up in the Greek Camp (Aphrodite Cabin) for her first 16 years, she learned all about Greek Mythology, and her mother's Godly Part of the family. Apollo had also blessed her, giving her the powers of Archery, Music, and Sunbeams, meanwhile Aphrodite blessed her with the powers to determine love, minor charmspeak and love arrows, which can make people fall in love for 48 hours. She had many friends, as she was very social. Though, once she turned twelve, her mother decided to begin teaching her about Roman Mythology, her father, and her weapons. Little Astrid was very fascinated with it. Pluto was her favorite Roman God. She had never gone out to the real world, that once she turned 16, her mother decided to send her to the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter. She made it there safely on a plane without being shout out of the sky by Zeus, who wasn't quite fond of her. Anywho, she made it to the wolf house safely, where she explained to Lupa everything. Weapons: A necklace in the shape of a music note, which if pulled, turns into a Celestial Bronze Sword, and a bracelet in the shape of a lyre, which if slapped, appears a Imperial Gold Shield. ---- Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) '''Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. SappMalik' (talk) 20:33, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Since you were still waiting to be claimed and no one has checkrd I thought "Well what the heck I could do it this once" so here I am. The history is a bit intimate but for a site that is supposed to be 13+ years its fine. Although its very detailed and we'll written its all about Alexandra and not a lot about Astrid. Hobbies besides what her mother taught her? I think I may be having a hard time finding faultsbeith such a detailed history. You also have a typo but other than those very small things your good and can go ahead and make a page. (You don't even have to fix anything but the paragraph makes it look like I criticed you better.) [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Hunter of the Night.''']] 04:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Claiming